neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Excelsior class starship
The Excelsior class is a fictional class of starship in the science fiction franchise Star Trek. The [[USS Excelsior (Star Trek)|USS Excelsior]] was designed by Industrial Light and Magic's Bill George for Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. It appears in subsequent films, and the model was re-used for other ships in episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, as well as the finale of Star Trek: Voyager. The film Star Trek Generations also uses the same model, with various additions designed by John Eaves, for the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]]. Design The basic Excelsior-class design includes a circular primary hull with a bridge at the center of the dorsal side, a sensor dome at the bottom of the ventral, and impulse engines at the aft end. The saucer is attached to a backward-angled neck extending downward from the aft of the ventral side to the secondary hull, which is roughly tubular with a flat platform on the dorsal side; the hull has a navigational deflector at the bow and a shuttlebay aft. Two warp nacelles are above the secondary hull, slightly above the primary hull, supported by pylons that attach to a bulge on the top of the secondary hull, run to the sides, and go upward from an angle (slightly more than 90°) to the nacelles. A semi-circular cargo bay lies at the bottom of the secondary hull. The model was altered for use as the Enterprise-B in Generations; this variant includes two additional impulse engines running aft from the saucer on both sides of the original impulse system, different warp nacelles, and an enlarged engineering hull along both sides of the deflector dish (to allow special effects artists to show damage to that part of the ship without permanently altering the original). The USS Lakota in Deep Space Nine's "Paradise Lost" is the same model. The pathfinder [[USS Excelsior (Star Trek)|USS Excelsior]] is also a testbed for transwarp drive. Known Excelsior-class vessels ; USS Al-Batani (NCC-42995) : Named for astronomer al-Battānī. Although it never appeared on screen, the Al-Batani was mentioned in dialogue throughout Star Trek: Voyager as the first ship aboard which Kathryn Janeway served, as science officer under Tom Paris' father Captain Owen Paris. The Al-Batani was once trapped by gravimetric forces inside a proto-nebula for three days before escaping. Never defined on screen, the class and registry number come from the Star Trek Encyclopedia. ; USS Berlin (NCC-14232) : Named for the city of Berlin , the starship Berlin is stationed near the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2364 (TNG: "Angel One") and in 2368 (TNG: "Brothers"). The Berlin is assigned to a task force with the starships Sutherland and Aries to defend against a Cardassian attack on the Minos Korva system in Federation space (TNG: "Chain of Command"). ; USS Cairo (NCC-42136) : Named for the city of Cairo , the starship Cairo is commanded by Captain Edward Jellico in 2367 and meets with the ''Enterprise''-D carrying Vice Admiral Alynna Nechayev. Shortly afterward, Jellico transfers to and commands the Enterprise in Captain Jean-Luc Picard's absence (TNG: "Chain of Command"). Later commanded by Captain Leslie Wong, the Cairo disappeared on patrol near the Romulan Neutral Zone, presumably destroyed by the Jem'Hadar (DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight"). ; USS Charleston (NCC-42285) : Named for the city of Charleston , the starship Charleston transports three cryogenically frozen 20th century people to Earth while heading to Arloff IX in 2364 (TNG: "The Neutral Zone"). The Charleston is later involved in the Romulan tachyon blockade at the outbreak of the Klingon Civil War in 2368 (TNG: "Redemption, Part II"). In 2369, the Charleston is assigned to a deep space exploration mission to sector 22055 (TNG: "Brothers"). ; USS Crazy Horse (NCC-50446) : Named for Oglala Sioux chief Crazy Horse , the starship Crazy Horse is part of a fleet sent to face an anticipated Borg invasion in 2369 (TNG: "Descent, Part I"). The Crazy Horse rendezvouses with the ''Enterprise''-D in Sector 1607 in 2370 to pick up Rear Admiral Erik Pressman (TNG: "The Pegasus"). ; USS Crockett (NCC-38955) : Named for American folk hero, soldier, and politician David Crockett , the starship Crockett transports Admiral Mitsuya to Deep Space Nine in 2370 (DS9: "Paradise"). ; [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701-B) : Named for several naval vessels in Earth history as well as several previous Starfleet vessels, the Enterprise-B was commissioned in 2293 and commanded by Captain John Harriman at its launch (Star Trek Generations). The ship was succeeded by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701-C) (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise"). This vessel was a variation upon the original Excelsior design, including minor differences in the exterior of the primary and secondary hull. ; [[USS Excelsior (Star Trek)|USS Excelsior]] (NX-2000, changed to NCC-2000) : According to the ship's dedication plaque, the USS Excelsior is the first ship of its class, launched from the San Francisco Fleet Yards. The ship first appears in Star Trek III under the command of Captain Styles. Later commanded by Captain Hikaru Sulu in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, it spent three years cataloging gaseous planetary anomalies in the Beta Quadrant. In 2293, the Excelsior encounters the shock wave from the explosion of Praxis. Shortly afterward, in the Voyager episode "Flashback", the Excelsior is involved in a failed attempt to rescue Captain James T. Kirk and Dr. Leonard McCoy and is attacked by several K't'inga class starships. The Excelsior later plays a vital role in defeating General Chang over Khitomer during the signing of the First Khitomer Accords. Vice Admiral James T. Kirk refers to the Excelsior as "The Great Experiment" in Star Trek III. ; USS Fearless (NCC-14598) : Named for the [[HMS Fearless (L10)|HMS Fearless]] , the starship Fearless was used for testing engine and software upgrades in 2364 (TNG: "Where No One Has Gone Before"). The Fearless is assigned to planetary mapping in the Beta Mahoga system (TNG: "Brothers"). ; USS Fredrickson (NCC-42111) : The starship Frederickson briefly docks at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in 2371 (Voy: "Relativity") and serves during the Dominion War (DS9: "A Time to Stand", "Sacrifice of Angels"). The Fredrickson is seen being towed by a Klingon tug-tender in (DS9: "A Time to Stand") after several months of battle with the Dominion. ; USS Gorkon (NCC-40512) : The starship Gorkon is the flagship of a fleet sent to face an anticipated Borg invasion circa in 2369 (TNG: "Descent, Part I"). According to the production notes in The Star Trek Encyclopedia, it was named for Klingon Chancellor Gorkon. ; USS Grissom (NCC-42857) : The starship Grissom assists the Enterprise-D during a contamination problem on Beta Agni II in 2368 (TNG: "The Most Toys"). The Grissom was destroyed by Jem'Hadar forces in the battle of Ricktor Prime in 2375 during the Dominion War. Only six crewmembers survived, including Vulcan science officer Lieutenant Chu'lak, who later murders several Starfleet officers on Deep Space Nine (DS9: "Field of Fire"). According to the production notes in The Star Trek Encyclopedia, a previous starship ''Grissom'' was named for astronaut Gus Grissom. ; USS Hood (NCC-42296) : Named for [[HMS Hood|HMS Hood]] , the starship Hood is commanded by Captain Robert DeSoto and was Commander William Riker's assignment before his transfer to the Enterprise-D in 2364. The Hood is sent to the Romulan Neutral Zone to help ward off a possible Romulan attack in 2366 (TNG: "The Defector (TNG episode)"). The Hood is on a terraforming project on Browder IV (TNG: "Allegiance"). The Hood transfers Tam Elbrun to the Enterprise-D in the Hayashi system (TNG: "Tin Man"). In 2368, the Hood undergoes a systems upgrade at Starbase 174 (TNG: "Brothers") and is later involved in the Romulan tachyon blockade at the outbreak of the Klingon Civil War (TNG: "Redemption, Part II"). The Hood is part of Operation Return during the Dominion War (DS9: "A Time to Stand", "Sacrifice of Angels") and fights at the First Battle of Chin'toka (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets"). The ship is part of Battle Group Omega sent to intercept the Reman warship Scimitar in 2379 (Star Trek Nemesis). ; USS Intrepid (NCC-38907) : The starship Intrepid responded to a Klingon distress call from the Khitomer outpost following a Romulan attack in 2346 (TNG: "Sins of the Father", TNG: "Redemption, Part I"). As an in-joke, the ship's captain was named on a bridge display as Drew Deighan, one of the writers of "Sins of the Father". Presumed decommissioned, destroyed, or missing to give her name to the ''Intrepid'' class starship. ; USS Lakota (NCC-42768) : Named after one of the Sioux Natives from North America , the Lakota under the command of Captain Erika Benteen intercepts the USS Defiant on the latter's way to earth during Vice Admiral Leyton's attempted coup (DS9: "Paradise Lost"). She also shared the same design variation as the Enterprise-B as seen in Generations. ; USS Livingston (NCC-34099) : Ostensibly named for Robert R. Livingston (1746–1813), an American politician who signed the Declaration of Independence , the Livingston was most likely actually named for TNG producer David Livingston (as was Picard's fish) . Benjamin Sisko was assigned to the Livingston upon being promoted to the rank of lieutenant. Sisko and Curzon Dax first met aboard the ship when they served together there during the 2360s, leading to a lifetime friendship. An episode of DS9 (DS9: "Invasive Procedures") described an incident they witnessed while serving aboard in which the Livingston's science officer, Kustanovich, performed a stunt involving the consumption of eight helpings of Andorian redbat. ; USS Malinche (NCC-38997) : Named after the 16th-century Mexican princess Malinche . Under the command of Captain Sanders, the Malinche is transferred from its patrol near the Gamma 7 outpost to the task of capturing Michael Eddington. The ship is ambushed and disabled by a group of Maquis raiders led by Eddington soon after (DS9: "For the Uniform"). ; USS Okinawa (NCC-13958) : Named after the Japanese location and/or battle. She was an early assignment of Benjamin Sisko, who served on her in the 2360s. (DS9: "Homefront", "Paradise Lost"). ; USS Potemkin (NCC-18253) : Named after the Russian battleship. In 2361, she contacted the failed colony on Turkana IV. ([TNG: "Legacy") During 2361, Lieutenant William T. Riker was assigned to her, and during this assignment was unknowing split in to two individuals. (TNG: "Second Chances"; DS9: "Defiant"). On board the Potemkin, Riker started his regular poker game (TNG: "Lower Decks"), and developed starship tactics. (TNG: "Peak Performance"). In 2368, the ship brought Dr. Toby Russell, to the Enterprise-D so that she could help Lt. Worf's recover from a severe spinal injury. (TNG: "Ethics"). She was part of the Ninth Fleet around Bajor in 2374. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") ; USS Melbourne (NCC-62043) : Named after the city of Melbourne , the Melbourne is Admiral J. P. Hansen's flagship at the Battle of Wolf 359, where it is destroyed by the Borg (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II", DS9: "Emissary, Part I"). ; USS Repulse (NCC-2544) : The Repulse was named after HMS Repulse and was Katherine Pulaski's assignment prior to joining the Enterprise-D crew (TNG: "Unnatural Selection") and is listed on the mission status chart seen on screens from season 4 of TNG onward (TNG: "Brothers"). It also appears on a casualty report seen in DS9 ("In the Pale Moonlight"). ; USS Roosevelt (NCC-2573) : The USS Roosevelt was named for either Theodore Roosevelt or Franklin D. Roosevelt and was destroyed at the Battle of Wolf 359 (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"). ; USS Tecumseh (NCC-14934) : Named after Shawnee leader , an American ship, or the Canadian reserve unit. She fought in the Cardassian War and the Second Klingon War of 2373. (DS9: "…Nor the Battle to the Strong") Later she fought in the Dominion War of 2374–75. (DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight", "Image in the Sand") ; USS Valley Forge (NCC-43305) : Named after George Washington's winter camp, or the American aircraft carrier. She was heavily damaged by Cardassian orbital weapon platforms in 2374. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") References External links Category:Starfleet ship classes it:Astronavi di Star Trek#Classe Excelsior ja:エクセルシオール級 pl:Klasa Excelsior pt:USS Al-Batani (NCC-42995)